


parsecs and supernovas

by Marvellous



Category: Star Wars, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Force Sensitivity, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Castiel is an X-Wing pilot in the resistance, and while on a mission he meets Dean, a guy just looking to get by in a divided galaxy, hustling for everything and lost ever since his brother had joined forces with Kylo Ren and left Dean on his own. Can Castiel convince him to join the fight against evil with the resistance? And will a stubborn Dean be able to resist the things he feels for the pilot?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this forever, and some people showed some interest, so I'm actually taking the first jump and publishing the first chapter. I only looked over it myself, so all mistakes are at fault of myself. I know there may be some technical flaws, and yes, I made up a planet because it seemed like the best course of action.
> 
> No characters belong to me!

The darkness cascaded over the new expanse of land they were faced with, a visual that only served to remind what they were here for in the first place. Castiel slung a weighted leather bag over his shoulder, now dressed in normal civilian clothing instead of his flight gear as he did a circle around his X-Wing, checking that everything was good. 

“Cas,” a voice sounded from behind him as he was running his hand over a tarnished piece of the still cooling outer metal, “You coming? We should try and get to the city before it’s completely dark.”

His companion, Felix, a younger more youthful, red haired male who Castiel had only come to know well in the past few months. Truth was, they weren't even that far apart in age, but Felix had only taken up wing with the resistance in recent years as things got worse involving the First Order. Quickly, he’d shown immense promise as a pilot, and Cas and him had been paired recently on more than one mission. They worked well together, and their flying skills were on par with one another, and being in sync helped when the time called for it.

Everyone had their reasons for siding with the resistance, Felix’s planet had been overrun by a Stormtrooper training base. Castiel however had been very literally born into it, his parents before him had been part of the Rebellion which ushered in the ways of the now quickly disintegrating New Republic. He wasn't raised to know anything else, but as he grew older and his parents passed, he learned for himself that he did believe in what they were fighting for. 

“Yah, let’s go,” Cas said with a quick nod, glancing back at the starfighters, having been cleverly maneuvered into a large field that was shielded by trees, before they disappeared down the hill that led to the lights of the nearby city. 

They were following up on a tip that this planet was potentially being used as a rendezvous for First Order deserters, and that they were willing to share information. This type of news came often, this had been the seventh planet Cas and Felix made it to in the last month. A few days of scoping out usually was enough to prove that it wasn't going to be successful, but they had to keep at it. Every little effort was what made the whole resistance possible, after all. 

The two men walked in silence for a good time, concentrated on keeping their footing on the rocky terrain that was slowly morphing into more sandy ground. This planet, Varit, was a new one for the both of them, Castiel only having a brief knowledge that he had been armed with before arriving. It was home to the large city of Kamran, established in the export of the various natural resources that this planet held, rich with several different necessities to building force defences on various models of ships.

“We have someone that’s going to meet us there?” Felix inquired eventually as their space to walk widened, keeping pace beside Castiel.

“As far as I know,” Castiel replied, blue eyes focused on the nearing buildings in the distance, illuminated by the artificial lighting as well as the two moons that dotted the night sky, “A trustworthy ally, but that’s all they told me.”

“You’d think we weren’t trustworthy or something with the amount of information they give us,” Felix muttered.

“Would you rather be Poe Dameron?” Cas smirked.

The man beside him laughed whole heartedly, “True enough. The golden boy, trusted with everything…he’s gotta have a weight on his shoulders.”

Everybody loved Poe, that was part of the reason they liked to give him a hard time…even if he wasn't present to defend himself. Cas had grown up with the other, both raised with the same ideals and ultimately a very similar path in life. 

“Speaking of,” Felix said all too casually, looking anywhere but at Cas, “I heard you guys used to have a thing.”

Cas shot a side eyed glare towards the other, “Don’t get too caught up in gossip, Felix.” 

Holding up his hands in defence, he let it drop without another word, that response being answer enough. 

A gentle huff of amusement left Castiel’s lips then, picking up the pace as they gradually got closer to their destination.

The gentle whir of the inner workings of the city reached them first, buildings of all types relying on one energy source, creating the central glow from the low dwellings. They started by passing a few off the grid homes and farms before they reached the edge of the condensed place. Cas found a shudder pass through his spine at the thought of being surrounded by strangers constantly the next few days.

“Let’s get this done,” he sighed as they found themselves surrounded just like he thought they would be. His wary eyes surveyed the area they were in, trying to find something familiar as to what had been described to him. He gestured to Felix to follow him before pulling the rough cloth hood up from draping on his shoulders, useful to keep the sand that was being blown around out of his face.

Felix did the same and fell into step behind the more experienced pilot, watching the people they passed as they made their way down the street, torches attached to the sides of building being a main source of light for the close alleyway like streets. “What are we looking for?” he questioned as they paused at an intersection, many various species bustling and going about their usual routines. The night time didn’t slow busy ports such as this one.

Castiel’s attention was the band on his wrist, projecting the details of where they were supposed to be in a faint flickering blue light. “I don’t know. A memorial to the founder of this city, I think, but I don’t know where it is. This place is huge, we could be looking all night,” he grumbled with annoyance.

“We could ask someone,” Felix suggested.

“What? No,” Cas scoffed, “What if someone found out why were here? We have to keep to ourselves.” 

Felix rolled his eyes at the other’s stubbornness. It was pretty expected from Castiel, but that didnt mean it made things any easier.

“Why isn't this working,” Cas muttered under his breath as he tried to recalibrate the tech so he could get a location he needed.

Realizing they were getting more attention by simply staying in one spot, Felix had enough and reached out to the first person that passed close enough to them, “Can you help us?”

Castiel heard those words and his hand dropped, about to go off on the younger male when he suddenly came face to face with the man whose attention they now owned. 

He was taller than Cas, just slightly, and he was scruffy, the clothes he wore were torn, but his green eyes were visible even in the dim light they were cloaked in. A jagged raised scar ran up his neck, tapering off just above his eyebrow, casting an abnormal line of shading across his face. The stranger couldn't stand completely still, the bag on his back suggesting he had somewhere to be, while also possessing an air of patience about him as he waited for the question he assumed they wanted to ask.

“We’re looking for a memorial…um…” Felix looked to Castiel for help in describing what they needed.

Cas meanwhile was lost in studying everything about this person, including the young loth-cat that seemed to be loyally attached to his side, curled around his feet as it waited for it’s master to keep moving. It was strange to see such a creature in this sect of the galaxy, never mind on a planet where they were not known to exist, and so clearly tame…it took a special kind of person to be able to keep them in check at all. His eyebrows creased as he looked up at Felix, who was waiting for some sort of input from him.

“I know what you’re looking for,” he spoke, not needing any more as he took a couple steps back before pointing down the street, “About five minutes, straight that way.” 

Felix followed his gaze and nodded at the instructions, Castiel meanwhile was still watching the man, who now held his gaze. 

Castiel had a rule; he did not get involved with people while he was on a mission. But this single person made him forget about that. Hardly a minute had passed since he saw him, but the questions were plenty in his mind. It didn’t make sense, and all he could do was stare.

“Thank you,” Felix spoke, putting a hand on Castiel’s shoulder with a gentle push to remind him they had to get a move on.

The man nodded, not taking his eyes away from Cas before dipping his head, “You’re welcome.” And just like that, he turned and disappeared into the throng of people, loth-cat at his heels, and then everything seemed to be moving at a normal speed again.

It clicked in Castiel’s mind instantly that as his visual on him faded, he had to get back to the mission at hand. This wasn't a time for personal inquiries or curiosities, and their lives weren't meant to be intertwined beyond that one moment. 

His feet moved and they made their way in the direction they'd been pointed in, and sure enough it had been a good idea after all. 

“Asking for help wasn't so bad after all,” Felix shouldered Cas as they looked at the large memorial, which looked like a regular boulder with inscriptions carved into it’s sides. 

Castiel acknowledged Felix’s comment with a casual nod, eyes sweeping the surroundings for…someone. It wasn’t clear who he was looking for, but usually they were pretty easy to spot. Someone to offer them shelter while they were here and had insights into the inner goings on of the city and where they could find the people they were looking for.

So focused on finding this one being, neither of them noticed when someone approached them from behind.

“Boys lookin’ for me?” a raspy feminine voice asked.

Castiel whirled around, face to face with the woman, appearing to be of Keshiri heritage by her mauve skin and strong build. Long, jet black hair framed the violet eyes she had, a smirk on her lips. A feeling of skepticism found Castiel, not entirely willing to believe this was who they were looking for, with the highly known past of her kind known by many.

“Don’t worry, ya’ can trust me,” she winked, “‘specially have a weakness for pilots like yerselves. Name’s Jessa.” 

He had been assured she was trustworthy, so he tried to let his guard drop and remember that these weren't the times of before. Rarely were their sources wrong. “Castiel,” he introduced himself in turn.

“Felix,” the other male chimed in.

“I’ll take you home and we can talk,” she said, voice seemingly dropped in volume as she looked around suddenly, gesturing for them to follow her.

They quickly took off again, trying to keep pace with her strides that were marginally bigger than their own as they weaved in and out of the crowds, set on nothing but what they were here to do. If Castiel thought about the stranger from before, it was nothing more than a passing remark in the privacy of his own brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought and if anyone is interested in this continuing!  
> Thank you so much for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

The dust from the daytime had settled as the weather shifted to a calmer stance, leaving a weary Dean grateful for the coolness it brought. A deep breath found his lungs, raspy and sore from managing to find work for the day at one of the mines. It was hard work, but when an employed worked couldn't make it, sometimes Dean was lucky enough to scoop up a day here and there. It payed well, and he needed the credits. 

A concerned chirp sounded from his heel and Dean looked down at the animal by his side, looking at him with as much concern as she could for a loth-cat. Closing his eyes, Dean told himself he was fine, a wave of peace finding his body, and that seemed to lessen her interest in him. 

Nil’la wasn't exactly something he planned, she was more, quite literally, thrown at him. Pet traders had harboured in the city for awhile and Dean had gotten a job helping them, clean up after the creatures, sort out new ones that they had on board, but before they left they remorse that they actually had no way to pay Dean. They threw him off their ship along with the most undesirable “pet” someone could ask for; a baby loth cat. He wasn't even sure why they had her, as there couldn't have been a high demand for a species that was known to be so hostile. Initially he tried to pawn her off on people, but in that time the thing grew on him and now he couldn't get her to leave if he tried. Since his brother left him, he was in need of the company anyways.

Twirling a few coins between his fingers he eyed up the cantina he stood outside, watching a few people come and go, every time the doors slid open the sound of music drifting towards him and tempting him in. 

“What do you think, Nil? Do I deserve a drink?” he asked, knowing he’d get no response, wondering if spending a portion of his hard earned money was worth it.

A purr sounded from her deep chest and she rubbed against his legs, a pip leaving her frog like mouth as if to tell him yes, yes he did.

Dean chewed on his bottom lip before nodding, “Okay.” He finally made the move towards the door, Nil’la taking a few wide bounds and hops on various items beside the building until she was on top of the roof where she could see all the goings own in the area, as she normally did while waiting for Dean while he went anywhere without her. 

“Stay out of trouble,” he pointed at the spotted-furred creature before disappearing into the doors. The last time he had been in a place like this had been months ago, when work was more plentiful and he hadn't succumbed to sleeping on the streets at night. Now everyone was on guard and less willing to trust someone like him who they thought would do anything to get themselves ahead, including lying or stealing.

The political state of the galaxy was in turmoil, but Dean didn’t want to get involved. His family had never gotten involved, preferring to stay away from it and turn a blind eye to the sufferings of either side. His brother and him had ended up here five years ago, an easy place to make a living while keeping a low unattached profile. Until Sam had decided this life wasn't what he wanted, he took their ship and went to join the First Order. Dean knew deep down he couldn't support that, and he had desperately tried to change his brother’s mind to no avail. Last he heard from him was a hologram telling him he was advancing in their ranks, apparently thriving, leaving little time to send Dean updates on himself. That had been two years ago. All Dean could do now was try to survive, stranded on Varit where nothing ever happened and he became stuck in the struggle to simply get by and survive. 

As soon as he walked in the building he felt multiple pairs of eyes on him, some familiar and some not. 

“Dean,” a voice purred from a booth in the corner, “Havent’s seen you in a while, sweets. Where you been?”

“Around,” he called back dismissively, not daring to look at the owner of the voice as he made his way to the bar, leaning against the counter and calling over the bartender. 

They slid over, tentacle like hands on the glass top, “What can I get for you?”

“Cheapest thing on the menu and the cheapest drink you can make,” he said as he hoisted himself onto the stool, finding the feeling of being able to sit down relieving. 

Rolling their three eyes, the bartender nodded and turned away to fill his request.

Dean took that moment to let his shoulders sag with the days weariness aching in every imaginable part of his body. He let his eyes drift closed as he tried to focus on something else rather than the soreness of his bones, the energy that constantly surrounded him, like a blanket he never asked for, or drips of water on his skin he could never dry. He knew what it was, he’d figured that out long ago when his mother told him stories of Luke Skywalker and Jedis and the Rebellion…he always kept quiet though, especially after she died and his dad shunned any higher order than their own working class, telling them they could only rely on themselves. Being force sensitive automatically made you a target for recruitment, and his dad wouldn't have had any of that.

When he opened his eyes, he began to survey the activities of others. It was a past-time that came with having little else to do in his too plenty spare time. The place wasn’t particularly busy, a few tables full of minglers, the splash of regulars as per usual, most ignoring tat he was even in their vicinity. 

At the other end of the long U shaped bar, Dean was surprised upon spotting a familiar face. He couldn't quite place it at first, trying to think of why the dark haired male looked so familiar. Then he realized it was the guy who had asked for direction's buddy and wouldn't stop staring at him the previous night. He hadn't seen Dean as far as he knew, so he started watching him, the most intriguing option he was presented with.

In his hand was a full glass of something blue, not touched from the looks of it, but his hand clasped tightly around it anyways, eyes darting around the room. Sometimes he’d stop and look like he was focusing on something far away. At first Dean simply took it as a weird little quirk, until putting two and two together that he was obviously trying to listen to others conversations. Without much luck. This caused a frustrated look to grace his face, an amused smirk in turn appearing on Dean’s. 

The bartender returned with his drink and Dean put down the credits for it. “Thanks. I’m gonna move over there,” he let them know, in case they brought whatever food Dean had ordered and he wasn't there. No way was he going to miss out on food. 

Dean took a sip of the liquid in the small glass and scrunched up his nose. Piss poor, mildly warm swill, but he couldn't rightly complain. He took another larger drink as he managed to come up beside the other without letting him know of his presence. 

“If you wanna eavesdrop you should be more subtle,” Dean suggested casually as he pulled up a stool next to him. 

The man jumped, eyes filled with a mixture of fear and annoyance as he glared up at Dean, “I’m not…no, that…I-“

“I won't tell,” Dean winked, not needing an explanation from him. Everyone had their own business and he tried to respect that.

“I know you,” he said, blue eyes suddenly associating the familiar face as well.

Dean nodded and finished off his glass, letting the cool burn settle in his stomach, “Your buddy and you find what you were looking for?”

“Yes…” he hesitated, “Well, we’ll see.”

A stillness settled between the two men, not exactly sure where to go from there. It didn’t last too long.

“How do I improve, then?”

Dean quirked an eyebrow.

“Eavesdropping.”

“Ah,” Dean nodded, a small inquisitive smile on his lips, “Glad you asked. First, you have to tell me your name.”

The stranger wavered, the look of conflict crystal in his eyes, until finally a sigh left his lips, “Castiel.”

“Dean,” he held out his hand to shake Castiel’s.

He shook his hand, firmly and curtly, a million things said about him from that small bit of contact.

“Okay,” Dean settled closer to the other, getting down to business, “First off, you gotta relax. You’re way too tense. If all you can focus on is yourself and how stressed you are, you’re never gonna be able to pick up on others.”

Cas let a deep breath escape his lungs as he tried to let his body relax, wiggling in a somewhat adorable way in said attempt. “Better?” he asked hopefully, hand sweeping through his hair and letting the hood he wore fall back to his shoulders.

Dean surveyed him, shaking his head at the tenseness he could still feel coming off him in waves, “No. Hm…” His green eyes travelled to the glass in front of Cas and pushed it closer to him, “Try actually taking a sip of that.” 

Nose screwed up, he shook his head defiantly, “No.”

“What?”

“I don’t drink.”

“One sip. Trust me.”

Castiel gave in and took a drink of the blue liquid, quickly pushing it away from him again, “That’s terrible.”

Dean laughed softly to himself. He’d hate to hear what he’d think of the drink that he had just downed himself, “Feel different?”

“Not really,” Castiel shrugged, focusing on the mild change he felt in the back of his brain, a light rush of blood causing a feeling of pressure, “A little, maybe.”

Supposing that was enough to work with, Dean focused on the table behind them, roughly five meters away. “Okay, now just focus yourself,” he held up a hand as he let his eyes drift aimlessly to the bridge of his nose, ears focusing on the sounds coming from the direction of their conversation, talking about the latest advances in some ship tech. 

Castiel tried to copy him with no success as the music and constant murmur of dozens of other conversations blocked any chance he had. “Nothing,” he said defeatedly.

Dean felt his focus slipping as several further conversations found his ears and he tried to backtrack, grounding himself in Castiel’s unsuccessfulness, “Really?”

He shook his head.

Dean pursed his lips, “Who are you trying to listen to, anyways? Maybe you’re not close enough.” 

“No one in particular.” 

“Where’s your friend? Maybe he’s better at this than you?” he joked.

“He is,” Castiel said without a beat, laughing a little, “He’s got another place covered.”

Dean felt his curiosity grow at what these two were doing, but he resisted the urge to pry as best he could manage.

A plate was set down in front of him with a loud clang and Dean gave the bartender more money, the hunger he felt overtaking him. The feeling of Castiel beside him was obsolete as he dug into the meagre portion he had paid for.

Castiel watched as Dean shoved the food into his mouth, for the first time realizing the other was thinner than was acceptable for his height and size. It wasn't by much, but it was noticeable. “Is that enough for you?” he asked, a little concerned.

Dean pulled away, having almost inhaled everything that had been on his plate, turning away to cough into his elbow before responding with a huff, “No, but it’s all I can afford.”

Instantly, Castiel reached into his pocket, “Let me buy you something.”

“No,” Dean said upon a reflex, forbidding him from accepting charity from someone. He never felt right taking someone else’s pity for him, “No, I’m fine.”

“You’re not,” Castiel countered.

“I’ll be fine,” he emphasized, pushing the cleared oval plate to the side of him before quickly changing the subject, “Can I help your eavesdropping endeavours? You could tell me what you’re trying to listen for.”

Castiel was hesitant to put the money he already had back into his pocket, “I don’t think so.” 

“Listen, I’m stuck on this planet for the rest of my foreseeable future, alright? I’m not gonna tell anyone what the fuck you’re up to, believe me,” he tried to be as convincing as he could, “What makes it so important?” 

“We’re…” Cas trailed off, mentally slapping himself for what he was about to say, lowering his voice as if that made it better, “We’re following up on some information that some ex-members of the First Order were here.”

Dean blinked, lowering his voice to match Castiel’s, “Woah. So…you. You’re part of the-“

“Resistance, yes,” he said shortly, uneasiness finding him.

“You know Varit is the most boring planet ever, right? Nothing ever happens, never mind here in Kamran.”

“Just following a lead,” Cas said, “I’m not familiar with this planet myself.” 

“Consider yourself lucky,” Dean said, a note of wistfulness edging on his voice. 

Castiel’s jaw parted slightly as he considered asking the other a question, but they were interrupted by a bar employee. 

“Excuse me,” she said pointedly to Dean, “If you’re finished, we’d like you to leave the premises.” 

Cas was the first to react, “What? You can’t do that. He’s a customer.”

“Castiel, it’s fine,” Dean said through grit teeth, already having expected this much. He was hardly welcome here before he had become the homeless street dweller he was. Sliding off the stool, he shared a small smile with Cas.

“So you say,” Castiel murmured, aware of the itch of annoyance the employee had that he wasn't already out the doors. Getting to his feet as well, Castiel was able to meet his eyes more directly.

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“I’m going with you,” Cas said as if it shouldn't even be a question, putting a hand on Dean’s bicep as he guided him to the door, “Besides, if they’re not gonna let you stay, I don’t think I’ll find ‘on the run’ First Order deserters here.”

—

“So what, you just fly around and do the dirty work for them?” Dean asked as they walked beside one another, having found their way to the path that skirted the outer wall of the city. 

It was less crowded here, and both didn’t have to worry about anyone interrupting them. The whole scenario was foreign to Cas. It’s as if his inner barriers had been broken down one by one by the green eyed man, seamlessly, effortlessly…walking around with him, talking about things he usually kept guarded, was testament enough to that. There was something he couldn't quite place though, a feeling of deep trust within him around Dean. A sense that it was okay to tell him this. 

Castiel shook his head, “No, that’s not it at all. We’re all working together for the same reason.”

“Oh, and what’s that?” Dean scoffed.

“To rid the galaxy of the First Orders extreme and appalling views on how things should be run,” Castiel said pointedly, eyes serious, daring Dean to challenge that.

Dean shook his head, feeling their was no room to argue, “Alright.”

The way Cas saw it, if you lived in this galaxy, you sure as hell better have an opinion on what happens to it and who has the reins on what happens. Castiel had met many people over his lifetime, many just like Dean, who claimed they couldn't be bothered to side with anybody because it was by far too troublesome to get involved in politics. “Don’t you have any thoughts on it?” he asked as they slowed to a stop, perched on the steep side of the city where it dropped off into a valley below, moons again visible in the light blue sky. 

“I try not to,” Dean shrugged as he sat down in the dirt, legs hanging over the side of the walkway, “It’s complicated.”

Castiel sat beside him and looked up at the sky, the place where he felt most at home, “How complicated can it be? There’s a right and a wrong here, Dean. You must know that.” 

The loth cat that had been trailing behind them tucked herself in between Dean’s arm, “I do. But I was taught to keep my head low.”

“Does your whole family think that way?”

“They did.”

The heaviness in those two words lingered in the cool air that surrounded them. Cas hung his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” 

Dean waved it off without so much as another thought, “That’s just the way it goes.” 

The companionable peace that followed stretched, and Castiel found himself staring at Dean again, this time able to put a name to his face, close enough to see the soft spattering of freckles that dotted his skin, converging in the masses across the bridge of his nose. His sharp cut jaw was highlighted in the moon glow, a deep shadow cast onto his neck while at the same time his eyes were illuminated as bright as the moons themselves. He let his gaze travel down where he met the black eyes of the creature half on his lap. If he didn’t know better, he would've thought she was judging him.

“I’ve never seen a loth-cat in these parts,” he remarked casually.

Dean was pulled away from the turmoil of thoughts that his head had been tossing around, spreading his fingers through the thin spotted fur, “Payment for a job I did.”

“Isn’t it hard to make a connection with them?”

“Wasn’t for me.”

Cas bit the inside of his cheek. They came here to find information, but perhaps there was something better in the form of the worn green eyed stranger. “Are you…force sensitive?” he asked, trying to make eye contact with Dean.

Dean looked up at Cas and nodded slowly.

“Oh my,” Cas breathed. Being force sensitive wasn't extremely rare in itself, but knowing that you were, and being willing to admit it was big, “Dean.”

Years of weight melted off his shoulders. Dean had never told anybody, not even his brother, and now here he was telling this unknown person his biggest secret. “I know what you’re going to say, and I’m not interested,” he added.

“But Dean,” Castiel protested, “You have a gift. Staying here…it’s wasting it. Wouldn’t you like to put it to good use?”

“No, I wouldn’t. I don’t want to be used by people for something I don’t even know how to control.”

“There’s people who can teach you!”

“I said no,” Dean got back up to his feet, looking down at Cas, “I knew I shouldn't have said anything.”

“Dean,” Castiel tried again, scrambling to get to his feet. 

“Forget it,” he sneered, eyes shooting daggers at the pilot, “You’re just like the rest of them.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed, tilting his head with a confused glint in his eyes.

“You think there’s a solution to all of this shit going on, but there isn’t. There is no ideal galaxy you idiots are striving for, there’s always going to be people who disagree and whose views differ from yours, but you won’t compromise and that makes you just as bad as the First Order.”

An offended look fell upon Castiel.

Dean’s expression softened, “Your little secret or whatever’s safe with me, okay? Just stop trying to push people into something with false promise.” 

Castiel had no comeback, the other man already having turned to start the trek back to the city where they once again would find themselves pulled to their different lives. Frustrated at the turn of events, Castiel clenched his fist and stared up at the sky, cursing his luck. The premise of this mission had suddenly flipped and become marginally more complicated than Castiel was prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postponed for the time being!! Not happy with the way the next part went, and after that my muse dropped pretty low. But!! In a few months, Solo will be out and I guarantee that will jumpstart my creativity for this.


End file.
